elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Riften (Skyrim)
Riften, referred as Rifton in earlier records, is a city situated in the southeastern corner of the Rift, at the eastern end of Lake Honrich, with a good portion of the city actually spilling over the water atop large wooden piers. City layout and social dynamic The entire city is bisected by a large canal that used to serve as access for small cargo boats but has lately fallen into disrepair and decay thanks to the lack of trade during the Civil War. Despite this, Riften remains a bustling center of commerce; the Black-Briar Meadery has almost a monopoly on the sale and distribution of a Nord’s favorite pastime: drinking. The city is located in the beautiful Autumnal Forest region of Skyrim, and that beauty has encroached upon the city, in the form of wondrous foliage and generally pleasant weather. But most of the structures in Riften are wooden, and the city has a sort of old, run-down feel, which often takes visitors by surprise. Not that this bothers the people who live there, who see Riften for what it truly is—a bustling, energetic city with a strong economy fueled by hard-working fishermen and mead makers. Despite the fact that the current Jarl in office is Laila Law-Giver, the residents understand that the city is, for all intents and purposes, actually owned and operated by Maven Black-Briar, and in order to survive and thrive, everyone needs to adhere to her rules. Dryside The eastern edge of the city (which isn’t built over the waters of Lake Honrich) is called Dryside. The bulk of the town is located on Dryside and is split by Riften’s canal. Most of the more affluent homes are located on the eastern side of the canal, while most of Riften’s shops and the marketplace are located on the western side. The southern portion of the city is dominated by Mistveil Keep and the jail. Plankside The western edge of the city, known as Plankside, is actually built on the waters of Lake Honrich and serves as the city’s center of mead production and distribution (which is, in fact, integral to Riften’s economy) and its fishing industry (Riften’s secondary economy). The buildings here have been built on wooden docks, and the district is very old and ramshackle. There are three main docks projecting from Plankside, one owned completely by Black-Briar Meadery and the other two used for general commerce and fishing boats. Riften also is home to the notorious Thieves' Guild. Their headquarters can be found in the sprawling sewer network called the Ratway beneath the city. Riften first appeared in The Elder Scrolls: Arena The Elder Scrolls: Arena First visit Upon approaching the city gates, Riften guards attempt to make the Dragonborn pay a "visitor's tax" which varies according to level. With a high enough speech skill, however, the Dragonborn can either persuade or intimidate the guard. If the Dragonborn makes the observation that "this is obviously a shake down", then the guards tell the Dragonborn, "lets keep this quiet" and to go ahead. It is suspected that it is one of Brynjolf's accomplices, as he later addresses you with full knowledge of your call out of the scam. Attacking a guard and surrendering allows the Dragonborn to enter for free, but at the price of going to jail or paying a equivalent or lower fee. To avoid the situation entirely, the player can sneak in through the meadery's back door. It is also possible to get into Riften by committing a crime within the hold, The Rift, and submitting to jail where they can serve their time and spawn outside the prison. It is also possible to enter for free by sneaking up to a guard, pick-pocketing him for the key to the gate, sneaking up to the gate, and opening it. The gate cannot be lock-picked and so requires the key. After entering the city, the Dragonborn will be greeted by Maul. He will say "I don't know you, you in Riften lookin' for trouble?" after this if the Dragonborn replies with "I'm not scared of you." Maul will tell him 'That's the wrong answer.' History Queen Potema fled to Riften after the evacuation of Mournhold. It originally served as a trading hub for travellers both to and from Morrowind Of Crossed Daggers Fourth Era In 4E 98, Hosgunn Crossed-Daggers became the Jarl, which he ruled with an iron fist for forty years,Of Crossed Daggers until 4E 129, when the people of Riften began an uprising against his tyranny.Of Crossed Daggers Now, Riften's Jarl serves on the Stormcloak's side of the civil war between the Empire and the Rebels (Stormcloaks). Riften also serves as a base for the infamous Thieves Guild, which live in the Ratways below the city. Notable Residents , a citizen of Riften.]] *Aerin, the Man who saved Mjoll the Lioness' life. *Asgeir Snow-Shod, a Maven Black-Briar's partner of the Meadery. *Alessandra, a Priestess of Arkay. *Anuriel, an Altmer Stewardess of Riften. *Asbjorn Fire-Tamer, an apprentice blacksmith to Balimund. *Balimund, a Blacksmith (marriageable). *Bersi Honey-Hand, an Owner of The Pawned Prawn. *Bolli, an Owner of Riften Fishery. *Brand-Shei, a Market merchant. *Briehl, a Priest of Mara. *Constance Michel, an Assistant of the Orphanage. *Dinya Balu, a Priestess of Mara. *Drifa, Bersi Honey-Hand's wife. *Edda, a Beggar. *Elgrim, an Alchemist and Owner of Elgrim's Elixirs. *Francois Beaufort, a Child at the Orphanage. *From-Deepest-Fathoms, an angry Argonian in the dockside. *Grelka, a Market merchant. *Grelod the Kind, a Runner of Honorhall Orphanage. *Haelga, a Runner of Haelga's Bunkhouse. *Hafjorg, Elgrim's wife. *Harrald, the Jarl Laila Law-Giver's son. *Hemming Black-Briar, the Black-Briar's son. *Hofgrir Horse-Crusher, an Owner of Riften Stables. *Hroar, a Child at the Orphanage. *Indaryn, a Manager of the Black-Briar Meadery. *Ingun Black-Briar, the Black-Briar's daughter. *Keerava, an Argonian female manager of the Bee and Barb. *Laila Law-Giver, the Jarl of Riften. *Louis Letrush, a Quest giver of Promises to Keep. *Madesi, a Market merchant. *Marise Aravel, a Market merchant. *Maul, the right hand man of Maven Black-Briar. *Maven Black-Briar, the Head of the Black-Briar. *Mjoll the Lioness, a Warrior and City protector (marriageable). *Maramal, a Priest of Mara. *Marcurio, a Mercenary mage (marriageable). *Molgrom Twice-Killed, a Prisoner. *Niluva Hlaalu, a Worker of the Meadery. *Nivenor, Bolli's wife. *Nura Snow-Shod, Vulwulf Snow-Shod's wife. *Romlyn Dreth, a Worker of the Meadery (marriageable). *Runa Fair-Shield, a Child at the Orphanage. *Saerlund Law-Giver, the Jarl Laila Law-Giver's youngest son. *Samuel, a Child at the Orphanage. *Shadr, an Assistant of Riften Stables. *Sibbi Black-Briar, the Black-Briar's son. *Snilf, a Beggar. *Svana Far-Shield, Haelga's niece. *Talen-Jei, a Servant at the Bee and Barb. *Threki the Innocent, a Prisoner. *Tythis Ulen, a Worker of Riften Fishery. *Ungrien, a Bartender of the Meadery. *Unmid Snow-Shod, the Jarl's Housecarl. *Valindor, a Worker of Riften Fishery. *Vulwulf Snow-Shod, The man who lost the daughter. *Wujeeta, a Worker of Riften Fishery. *Wylandriah, the Court Wizard of Riften. Thieves Guild " allow the Thieves Guild to secretly communicate with each other.]] *Arnskar Ember-Master, blacksmith in the Ratways. *Brynjolf, Second in command. *Cynric Endell *Delvin Mallory *Dirge *Mercer Frey *Niruin *Rune *Sapphire *Thrynn *Tonilia *Vekel the Man *Vex *Vipir the Fleet Points of Interest Inns *The Bee and Barb *The Ragged Flagon Shops *Black-Briar Meadery *Elgrim's Elixirs *Pawned Prawn *Riften Marketplace *The Scorched Hammer Houses *Aerin's House *Beggar's Row *Black-Briar Manor *Bolli's House *Haelga's Bunkhouse *Honeyside (For Sale) *Marise Aravel's House *Riftweald Manor *Romlyn Dreth's House s take place at the Temple of Mara.]] *Snow-Shod Manor *Valindor's House Jarl's Residence *Mistveil Keep Other *Hall of the Dead *Honorhall Orphanage *Temple of Mara *The Ratway *Riften Jail Outside the City *Riften Fishery *Riften Stables Purchasable property The house in Riften (Honeyside) costs 8000 and can be bought from the steward, Anuriel, after Jarl Laila or Maven Black Briar approves. This approval is gained by performing deeds for Riften's citizens. Quests *A Chance Arrangement *Forbidden Legend; started by reading the book Lost Legends in Black-Briar Manor. *Help Wylandriah *Promises to Keep *Taking care of Business *The Book of Love *Thieves Guild Quests *Unfathomable Depths *Skooma Trade *Ingun's Task *Misc. Quest: Talk to Sapphire about Shadr *Misc. Quest: Deliver Mara's Warmth throughout Riften. *Misc. quest: Pick up Harrald's Sword from Balimund. * Misc. quest: Collect 10 Fire Salts for Balimund. Reward 1250 gold and adds another 1000 gold permanently to Balimund's inventory. * Misc. quest: Collect 5 Ice Wraith Teeth for Marise. * Misc. quest: Uncover Brand-Shei's past * Misc. quest: Help Talen-Jei craft an Argonian Wedding Ring by bringing him three flawless amethysts. * Misc. quest: Bring Alessandra's Dagger to Andurs in Whiterun. * Misc. quest: Ringmaker: **Find Gold Ore for Madesi **Find 2 Flawless sapphires for Madesi **Find a Mammoth Tusk for Madesi Gallery Map of Riften.png|Map of Riften Riften-snapshot.jpg|Riften Waterworks. Riften City Plan.png Mistyriften.jpg|A misty evening in Riften Riftenmarket.jpg|Riften Market Notes on the City * Should the player give control of Riften to the Imperial Army during the Peace Council with the Greybeards, Maven Black-Briar will become Jarl of Riften. * In the Riften Jail, in the cell you get locked into, there is a symbol that is a circle with a line going down the middle and a triangle at the bottom. To the left of this is an interaction that says "Activate, Broken Shackle," and when activated the guards in the prison will start to attack the player.(This symbol on the wall is a "shadowmark" of the thieves guild, it is the symbol for "escape route", also the broken shackle is used for escaping the jail if you have been arrested) * You can also get into Riften for free early game if you get arrested in Ivarstead. * Riften is often a large target for thieves, as the Thieves Guild calls Riften home. They have thieves guild armor but it´s unobtainable. They have gems and minor loot. They are attacked on sight by townsmen or guards alike. * Riften has a likeness to the city of Bravil in Oblivion, due to the rivers down below and the bridges, but it is unlikely that Riften was based on Bravil. * Also stolen ingredients are accepted when completing misc. quests which require gathering ingredients. * There is a skeleton under the wooden walkway by a set of steps leading out of the water near the main platform in the middle of the water. * One of the entrances to Riften is planked over, though no information on why the gate is blocked can be found. A path leads from the blocked gate to the border with Morrowind. At the border is another gate, but the player can not go trough it. * If you drop a few Candlesticks on the floor two citizens will fight to the death for them. Trivia *"Riften" is the Danish, Norwegian word for "the Rift". Quite fitting as the hold bears the same name. *The name "Riften" may also come from a contraction of "Rift Town", considering that certain real world cities like Boston have names with similar origins (Boston was originally named Botolph's Tun). Bugs *When entering Riften, 3 Spriggan's will be at the entrance with the Dragonborn. They are non-hostile and do not move. (PS3) *If you attack them, the one you attack will cloak itself with invisibility, and then flee out the gate of Riften. You can chase after it out the gate, and if you are fast enough out the gate you will spawn out of the gate with the Spriggan. You can kill it, it still will not fight you. Repeat with the other 2 so you can collect their sap and/or root's. There is no penalty for killing the non-hostile Spriggans. The guards will not come to your aid, but while combating the Spriggan's avoid hitting the guards. *The above Spriggan glitch was encountered right after retrieving the Quill of Gemination. After having retrieved it from the box in the lake, and then fast traveled to Riften, when spawned the screen was solid sky blue Spriggan's bee swarm buzzing noise could be heard. (PS3) *The Spriggans may follow you to other hold capitals when you fast travel. It is not know if they will follow you to other cities, or fast travel locations. If you killed any of them, the remaining number that escaped will be with you, to stop this from continuing you must kill all of them. *If the Imperials gain control of Riften, it's possible for Riften Guards to spawn even with Imperial troops garrisoning the town. This results in the Guards fighting the Imperial Troops. Helping either one, however, will earn you a bounty. Fortunately neither will attack the citizenry, so you can simply sit back and watch until one or the other dies. Sources *Biography of Barenziah, v 1 *Biography of Barenziah, v 2 *The Real Barenziah, Book II Appearances *The Elder Scrolls: Arena *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim References ---- de:Rifton Category:Arena: Locations Category:Skyrim: Locations Category:Skyrim: Cities Category:Skyrim: The Rift Locations Category:Locations Category:Cities Category:Skyrim: Riften